Strikeout
by RhythmicJustice
Summary: Adrian, Marinette and their friends are excited to attend their high schools championship baseball game, but during the game when an argument breaks out between the coaches causing a new super villain to appear on the ball field, it's up to Ladybug and Cat Noir to save the the city of Paris once again.
1. Chapter 1

The Miraculous characters were originally created by Thomas Astruc. The only characters in this story I created are my four OC's.

 **Author's Note. I recently discovered Miraculous The Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir last month and after watching all of season 1 really wanted to contribute to the fandom so here is my first Miraculous fanfic. This is a little different, alright a lot different from the fandom I usually write for,but this was so fun I am planning on doing more stories with Ladybug and Cat Noir in the future.**

 **I am collaborating with PierceTheVeils and her awesome team of co writers to write Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth End Of Era. You can find that story on PierceTheVeils page.**

 **Now Let The Story Commence!**

 **StrikeOut**

"Thank you students for your patience and attention to class today. I know you all must be excited for the championship baseball game tonight, so class is now dismissed." Teacher Bustier, announced to the excited class of students, who quickly picked up all of their school books and supplies to get ready for the big championship game that was going to be taking place on the school's ball field.

"This is so awesome Plagg! I still can't believe our school baseball team is going to be playing in the championship gametonight." Adrian Agreste said to his Kwami, while walking over to the ballfield. The Kwami yawned, showing he was obviously not quite as excited for the game as the teenager was.

"The game doesn't start for two hours, why are we going to the ball field now, when it's not even dinner time yet?" The Kwami asked, not wanting to miss dinner due to being at the ball game that to him would seem to last all night.

"So we can get the photo shoot that my father arranged with the baseball team done, find a good seat in the bleachers and eat some traditional ballpark food before the game starts."

"Photo shoots are sooooo borrring. Plagg complained, dragging out the words to love his point, causing Adrian to sigh. It wasn't his fault that his father arranged a photo shoot with the baseball team before game time. The teenager was hoping to hang out with his friends before the game instead of being stuck in a photoshoot, but this time however Adrian could not deny the fact that he was actually looking forward to these pictures taken.

"Father actually arranged a photoshoot that will be fun, for once, it shouldn't take to long, considering all of the pictures will be taken on the ball field."

"Fine, after the photoshoot can we try some of the food, especially the food that has cheese in it?" Plagg asked, as the two were nearing the baseball field.

"Yes Plagg. I had planned to get a cheeseburger before the game started anyway. I will let you try some as long as no one is around me, since you can't be seen." Adrian replied to the Kwami, observing all of the camera's that were set up literally all across the field.

 _Did Father get enough camera's? These things are set up everywhere. Unless some of them are here to take pictures during the game._

"Does the cheeseburger contain Camembert?" Plagg had an unbelievable appetite for Camembert cheese but at the moment Adrian didn't want to disappoint the Kwami by telling him he would be very surprised if the cheese in any of the burgers was Camembert.

"Plagg, someone's coming, we can talk more about the food later." Adrian told his Kwami seeing the two men that were walking towards he and Plagg's direction from across the field.

"Fine, just remember Adrian, you promised me a bite of that cheeseburger." The Kwami said, before going back to his hiding place under Adrian's jacket.

"Adrian, I hope you are ready to cheer the Knights on tonight!" The man whom Adrian recognized as Justin Homer the coach for the Knights happily exclaimed, putting his hand to hit a high five with the teenager, who couldn't help but smile over the coaches excitement.

"I am ready to cheer them on and watch them win!" Adrian clapped his hands together also joining in on the coaches excitement, letting his excitement show until the cameraman for the photo shoot was ready to start taking the photos. Once he arrived everything would have to go from fun to professional until the game started at least. _Coach Homer's excitement for the Knights is contagious. You just can't help but get excited when you listen to him talk about them_

"Time to get this photo shoot started. We are going to start shooting the photo's with you and the Knights standing in the outfield." The cameraman instructed, when he approached the teenager and the coach, who were both needed for the photo shoot.

 _1 Hour Later_

Once all of the camera's were picked up, the high school baseball field was now busy with excitement. All of the students, their parents and a lot of the townspeople were all gathered together to cheer on the their family member's and friends.

 _Plagg's not going to be happy but I don't think I'm going to be able to feed him a piece of that cheeseburger after all. Not with all of these people here._ Adrian thought, a little disappointed over the fact that he might have to let the Kwami down, as he stepped up to the concession stand to order.

"Hi Marinette, not only did we both happen to meet here, we also ordered the same food. That's pretty cool." Adrian looked towards the girl, who smiled at him, but just stood there in silence, not sure what to say over the fact that she had ordered the same food as her crush.

"H-Hi Adrian… How funny is that? The fact that we ordered the same food.. That is cool." Marinette stumbled on her words, while she and Adrian both reached for their cheeseburgers that were just placed on the concession stand's counter.

"My father as usual didn't want to come to any school activities and Nino isn't here yet, so would you want to sit with me, Marinette?" The boy asked, causing Marinette's face to get as bright as a light bulb over the thought.

"O-Of course I'll sit with you. Alya's probably going to be to busy taking pictures for her blog to just sit and watch the game the entire time anyway."

"Good then just follow me, and I will take you to the bleachers so we can eat these burgers." Adrian pointed to the plate in his hands.

"These are delicious. I still think our school concession stand has some of the best hamburgers." Marinette said, after taking a bite of the burger.

"These are really good. Hamburgers are a food I never get at home, so getting one tonight is a real treat." Adrian, deciding the burgers passed his taste test, broke off a small piece of burger and quickly slipped it under his jacket to feed Plagg, who did not waste his time accepting the food.

"Blah! You call that cheese? That's awful." The Kwami voiced his opinion in a quiet tone that only Adrian could hear. The teenager had to take a fast bite of his food just to avoid the laughter that he wanted to let out. "Plagg's sarcastic comments often drove Adrian crazy at times but for some reason, he took humor in this one but he didn't know why. Maybe it was the picture he had in his mind's eye, of what the Kwami's face must have looked like after trying what he thought was the worst cheese ever. Or it could have been the joy he felt within over what was just the start to a fun evening at the game, eating cheeseburgers and hanging out with a friend without his bodyguard constantly hovering over him. Sure he was there, but he appeared to be giving the teenager some space, which were all things Adrian was really grateful for.

"Hey girl. I see you finally mustered up the courage to ask Adrian to sit with you for the game." Alya said, glad that her best friend would not be sitting by herself if she got up to get closer to the ball field to take better photo's for her blog.

"I didn't ask him Alya, he asked me before I had the chance." Marinette looked towards Alya who was wondering if her friend did not have the chance or chickened out, but as long as the group of friends got to sit together, it didn't really matter who asked who first.

"She was more than happy to accept my invitation." Adrian's words caused Marinette to blush.

"Oh look Adrian, you just made Marinette's face blush as red as Ladybug's outfit." Alya couldn't help but giggle over her friend's brightly colored face.

"Just sit down Alya and please don't take any pictures of my face until I look

normal again." Marinette told her still giggling friend while hiding her own face, with the paper plate that once held her cheeseburger.

"Hey dude. I've been looking for you, guess I should have checked the bleachers sooner." Nino greeted his friend, walking up through the high school's bleachers to where Adrian was sitting. Nino's face quickly changed from the bright smile to a look of confusion when he saw a smirk on Adrian, Alya's laughter and Marinette hiding her face with a paper plate.

"Ahhh, what did I miss, dude?" Nino asked when he saw the strange scene, taking a seat beside Alya.

"I made a simple comment, it must have embarrassed Marinette because after I said it, her face turned red and she decided to hide it with her paper plate." Adrian looked towards Nino to answer his question and then to Marinette who was now slowly uncovering her face.

"I'm sorry for laughing Marinette, but if you could have seen your own face you probably would have laughed too." Alya apologised, hoping she didn't offend her friend.

"That's alright Alya. I can forgive you." Marinette accepted her friend's apology, causing Alya and even Adrian (since his comment started all of this,) to both breathe a sigh of relief.

"The players are all lining up on the field. The game will be starting soon!" Nino pointed out towards the field. All of the players from both teams were lining up waiting for the national anthem to begin.

After the anthems, the game had begun. The Knights were first up to bat the opposing team, the Comets, were on the outfield.

The first pitch had been thrown and the four friends along with all of the excited Knights fans started cheering watching the baseball fly as the player ran through all of the bases, earning himself a home run.

"That was an exciting way to start the game." Adrian said, as the next batter was stepping up to bat.

"I wasn't expecting a home run to be hit on the first pitch, so that was exciting." Marinette agreed as the next player slid into second base.

"I'll see you all in a while. I'm going to get closer to the ball field to get better pictures for the blog." Alya got up from her seat in search try best photography spot.

"If they can get a grand slam home run you'll be glad you did." Marinette looked from Alya to the ball field that now had a Knights player on every base.

"That's exactly why I'm going, girl." Alya walked down the bleachers and got as close as she could, just in time for the batter to hit the ball.

"We're going to get a grand slam dude!" Nino exclaimed, watching in excitement as all of the players of their high school ball team ran through the bases.

"We have gotten a lot of home runs this season, but this is our ever first grand slam!" Adrian's face lit up with joy watching the event transpire. Getting grand slam home runs could be hard to come by. The fact the Paris Knights had gotten their first grand slam in the championship game was a truly momentous occasion.

"It's already five to zero, this is so awesome!" Marinette said, happily looking at the scoreboard.

"This is ridiculous! Completely ridiculous! An angry voice rang out from the Comets side of the ball field.

"It's a championship game Fielder, if you can't take the heat then go back home." Another voice said this time from the Knights side of the field. Adrian recognized the voice of the Knights assistant coach, Flynn Althrow.

"I know we as the coaches for the Knights and the Comets both want our teams to win but there's no need for the two of you to get so angry over who the better team is right now. We got a game to play." Justin Homer stepped hoping to stop what could turn into a big arguement. The two assistant coaches never got along with each other but no one including the head coaches knew why.

"Homer has a point Flynn, you two do need to stop this arguing. Tonight was so supposed to be a fun night for us and the kids, it's not going to be very fun for anyone if the two because we can't even continue the game until the two of you decide to keep your mouths shut." The head coach for the Comets, Mason Ranell, spoke up for the first time, since the arguments had started.

 _This is not good. I don't know much about Flynn Althrow but I do know Coach Homer has got to be getting very annoyed with this. He likes having fun with his team but he also likes being organized and is always encouraging his team to play a fair and clean game but his assistant coach is fighting with the assistant from the Comets. Why do those two seem to hate each other so much?_ Adrian wondered from the bleachers while he and his three friends were trying to figure out what was going on. Obviously the Comets would be upset over the fact that their team was losing five to zero, but it seemed like there was more to the argument between the two assistant coaches that meant the eye. Something much deeper than the scoreboard display.

"Everyone just knock it off and listen to me!" Homer shouted to get the attention of Althrow, Fielder and now Ranell who were not just arguing verbally but were now pointing baseball bats at each other.

"Listen to what, Homer? That we need to stop arguing and start getting along like friends? I'll never make a friend out of my biggest rival, not after what he did to me ten years ago!" Althrow shouted, getting ready to run over towards Fielder, but he was stopped by Home who grabbed his shoulders.

"I need you to shut your mouth and listen for a minute, Althrow. I don't know what Fielder did to you ten years ago but here is not the place to settle it." Homer quietly told his assistant, but he was also starting to lose his cool.

 _I might need to transform if this argument gets any more heated._ This thought was in the mind of Adrian and Marinette, knowing an argument like this would be the perfect setup for Hawkmoth to come in and akumitize any of the four coaches.

"I see even you are starting to lose your cool now, Homer. Well, what do you know, even the always play fair, don't argue it's always best to discreetly talk things over, Coach Homer does have the guts to argue." Althrow gave his sarcastic reply to the statement.

"Are you implying, I'm to soft?" Homer asked, giving into his anger, also picking up a baseball bat.

"Sometimes yes, other times no. Sometimes I think you could use a little toughening up though."

"So you do think I'm to soft. Fine I'm going to show you just how tough I can be. Boys get back on the field and we will show everyone just how tough of a team the Paris Knights are!" Coach Homer demanded the team to take to the field by not only raising his voice but pointing his baseball bat towards the field. The team of high schoolers did not want to argue and took to the field instantly, while the fans in the bleachers watched in shock as the Knights head coach was suddenly surrounded by a cloud of darkness, followed by a complete transformation of appearance. The red Knights uniform with the white trimming had been changed into a black uniform with red trimming. The brown baseball bat he was holding had also turned black with a red handle and around his waist was a pouch full of baseballs.

"I am Strikeout. The world's toughest baseball player!" Strikeout, formerly known as Justin Homer proclaimed to not only his fellow coaches, but to both teams and the fans in the bleachers as well.

 _I need to transform now!_ Adrian and Marinette both thought, thinking of where they should run to transform without being seen.

"I need to go throw this plate away." Marinette said, getting out of her seat and running towards the direction, searching for a place to transform in the process.

"I should throw my plate away too." Adrian jumped out of his seat running towards the direction of the school. He couldn't think of a better excuse for the moment on why he had to leave.

"Plagg, Coach Homer was just akumitized. I need to transform."

"Fine, but after all of this I want the biggest piece of Camembert you can find." The Kwami said, waiting for the teenager to speak the words for his transformation.

"Plagg, claws out!" The teenager spoke with enthusiasm, starting his transformation into Cat Noir.

"Tiki, spots on!" Marinette began her transformation into Ladybug, right as Adrian finished his transformation into Cat Noir.

The two superheroes quickly ran towards the direction of the baseball field, ready to start what was going to feel like a long and tricky battle, but Ladybug and Cat Noir had been through some tough battles before, they could surely handle this one. Neither had expected someone to get akumitized at the championship game, but unfortunately it did happen, causing this to turn into an even more exciting evening then the two heroes and baseball fans young and old had expected.

 **Author Note. I had way to much fun with Adrian, Plagg and Marinette in this chapter! Who thought the akumitized victim was going to be one of the assistant coaches since they started the argument? Hopefully the curve ball I threw with Justin Homer getting akumitized was exciting since that was kind of an unexpected turnabout. Will be working to get chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Writing Cat Noir and Ladybug's battle with Strikeout for chapter 2 is going to be a lot of fun! Hope you all enjoyed the story. Reviews, favorites and follows are always welcome.**

 **RhythmicJustice**


	2. Chapter 2

The Miraculous characters were created by Thomas Astruc. The only character I created in this was my OC, Justin Homer.

 **A/N. I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I was hoping to have this done almost three weeks ago, but with the holiday season being busy, I haven't been able to work on this as much as I would have liked to. Hope you enjoy the story, this was the first time I have written a battle sequence so it was fun trying something new for this story. Thank you all readers, for making Strikeout one of my most viewed stories, I really appreciate all of you who took your time to read this!**

 **Now let the story commence**

"Leave it to Hawkmoth to turn a high school championship baseball game came into a cat fight." Cat Noir said, as he and Ladybug met up behind the bleachers, where the fans of both teams had begun to evacuate the ball field. The game that everyone had been looking forward to was currently on hold due to the ball field's current use as a battleground for Strikeout.

"A cat fight, really?" Ladybug was completely unamused by her partner's choice of words. She was going to start evacuating the game's attendant's but ultimately decided there was not a need to, since the majority of the crowd had already left and the rest were already in the process of exiting the ballfield. Knowing that all of game's attendants were on their way to safety, the two super hero's only had one thought in their minds. Capturing Strikeout's akuma.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, just the two people I have been waiting for. If the two of you are willing to pitch your Miraculous to me, my game of baseball will come to an end, if you don't I can play ball all night." Strikeout proclaimed, tossing a baseball up in the air so he could bat the ball in the direction of the two superheroes.

"Not a chance, Strikeout!" Ladybug charged towards the super villain tossing out her yo yo hoping to stop the baseball that was heading towards herself and Cat Noir. The ball was traveling so fast she had missed catching it with the yoyo string by a few inches, much to her and even Cat Noir's surprise.

"I can't believe I missed that ball." Ladybug looked towards Cat Noir and then down to her yoyo, trying to figure out if there was some other reason on how she missed the ball, besides the obvious explanation of just not aiming correctly.

"You missed my first pitch of the game, you call yourself a super hero?' Strikeout mocked, getting two more balls out of his pouch.

"Ladybug is the best superhero I know and this is not a game Strikeout." Cat Noir spoke up, drawing out his stick ready to fight.

"Superhero's are supposed to be tough, if she is really that great then prove it to me Ladybug, by stopping these!" Strikeout threw both balls towards the direction of Ladybug, who carefully but instantly threw her yo yo to catch the balls.

"Here's a couple of balls for you, kitty cat." Strikeout said, getting the attention of Cat Noir, who was was going to help Ladybug. Strikeout hit two more balls towards Cat Noir, who used his stick to block one of the wandering baseballs, the other ball hit his arm causing him let out a meow, over the ball's impact.

"Are you alright, Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked, after hearing her partner's meow of shock.

"Yes mi'lady, it takes more than being hit by a baseball to take this kitty down." Cat Noir replied, keeping his eyes on Strikeout, who was reaching into his pouch to take out more balls.

"Just because you stopped those two balls Ladybug, doesn't mean you will be able to defeat me." Strikeout continued pitching balls at Ladybug who was successfully dodging every ball, along with catching the ones she couldn't dodge.

Strikeout was so preoccupied with throwing balls at Ladybug, he had forgotten about Cat Noir, who was going to step in and help his partner, but when he started to get closer to Ladybug and Strikeout, he had noticed that she was looking towards him pointing in the direction of the bleachers with her free hand.

 _I think she's trying to plan something but doesn't want to tell me so he can't ruin our plan by attacking us._ Cat Noir thought, running towards the bleachers.

"Cat Noir, you said it takes more than being hit by a baseball to stop you, try tripping over them!" Strikeout tipped the pouch that contained what had appeared to be his main source of ammunition, so a path of baseballs would get in the way of the Cat Noir. He was not expecting Cat Noir to use his stick to lift himself up in the air to avoid the path of baseballs that Strikeout had created.

 _Does he have unlimited supply of baseballs in there? I'm going to try and take that from him._ Cat Noir thought, seeing the poach was still full of baseballs even after it looked like he had emptied it. Cat Noir landed back on the ground again, just to get hit by another ball, before he could even attempt to take the baseball filled pouch out of Strikeout's hands.

Ladybug observing this, used her yo yo to quickly bring herself to the bleachers to assist Cat Noir where he and Strikeout had begun to lock weapons in combat.

"Cat Noir, I think the Akuma is in his baseball bat, use your cataclysm to destroy the pouch so I can get the bat without you or I getting hit." Ladybug instructed, Cat Noir nodded in agreement. He was just about to activate one of his super powers but stopped when Strikeout quickly threw two balls that succeeded at hitting each of the superheroes, he then started running out of the ball field.

"We can't let him get away, Cat Noir, we can try and come up with a plan while we chase him." Ladybug started leading the chase with Cat Noir running alongside her.

"So what's your plan Bugaboo, because we really need one."

"If I am correct with the akuma being in the baseball bat, then my plan is to distract him long enough for you to use your cataclysm to destroy his baseball poach because once that's destroyed, he won't have any ammunition to throw at us and that's when I'm going to take the baseball bat from him to release the akuma." Ladybug quietly (so Strikeout wouldn't hear her) explained the plan as she and Cat Noir turned a corner still in pursuit of Strikeout.

"Got it. You can count on me, mi'lady,"

"I know I can always count on you." Ladybug agreed with the fact that even though sometimes things might not always go according to their plans, she knew that no matter what the circumstances, Cat Noir would always be there to fight beside her until the the battle's end.

"Looks like Strikeout struck us out, I don't see him anywhere." Cat Noir said, looking down the street, trying to figure out where the Strikeout could have gone.

"Neither do I, but he's got to be around here somewhere, with the buildings and trees that are on this street, he could be hiding anywhere." Ladybug looked around the street in search of the super villain's hideout.

"Follow me Cat Noir. I got a hunch that he's either behind that old building over there, or he found a way to get on top of it." Ladybug pointed to the old building at the end of the street. Cat Noir after hearing this had started following her, but went from following the leader, to walking alongside her.

"Did you hear that?" Cat Noir asked, certain he heard a familiar sound.

"Hear what?"

"The sound of a baseball being hit and I'm certain the sound came from the end of the street by the building we are walking to, mi'lady."

"It sounds like we are heading to the right place, then. When we reach the building you are going to take the right the side of the building and I'm going to take the left, that way we can corner him if he's behind the building, once we have him cornered, that's when the plan I already explained comes in."

"It's about time you two showed up to continue our game!" Ladybug and Cat Noir both looked up to the top of the building where the sound of the voice had come from. They both quickly jumped back when Strikeout once again emptied the pouch causing it to start raining baseballs on the two superheroes who quickly ran out of the way.

"You won't escape my baseballs until I get your Miraculous!" Strikeout shouted from the top of the building, using his bat this time to hit balls towards the direction of Ladybug and Cat Noir who had started to run towards the back of the building hoping to be out if the super villain's path temporarily. Strikeout noticing this, had decided to follow their path from the top of the roof causing another storm of baseballs to rain down. The storm of baseballs was successful much to the pleasure of Strikeout but to the displeasure of Ladybug and Cat Noir who were getting hit by balls left and right. A stick and a yo yo could only could stop so many, it was then the dynamic duo decided to lean up against the building hoping that they would be sheltered from the roof.

"Cat Noir, I don't care how but use your stick to get to the top of this building just figure out a way too, and I am going to wrap my yo yo around that tree and jump from the tree to the roof, once we both reach the roof of the building, use your cataclysm like we had planned, so we can put an end to this battle." Ladybug instructed, wanted the battle to end, so she could release the akuma, Strikeout would turn back into the well respected coach that he was, and she and Cat Noir could walk freely without having to worry about being hit by anymore baseballs.

"Consider it done, mi'lady." Cat Noir said, lifting the stick above his head to fly up to the roof, while Ladybug was getting ready to loop her yo yo string around the tree that was next to the building.

"Pitch your Miraculous to me, Cat Noir, and I will leave you alone. I don't have any reason to fight you, if you give me what I want." Strikeout told Cat Noir, who was now in a battle stance, with his stick in hand.

"If you want our Miraculous, Strikeout, come and get it!" Ladybug challenged the villain who started walking in her direction, she quickly gave Cat Noir a nod that he knew was her subtle way of telling him to activate his cataclysm like they had planned, while Strikeout was distracted.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's voice rang out from the building's roof. He then jumped beside Strikeout aiming for the pouch of balls but the plan was unfortunately averted when Strikeout drew his baseball bat and started swinging it towards Cat Noir, who jumped back drawing his stick with his free hand.

Ladybug had tried to stop the duel by using her yo yo to catch the baseball bat, but Strikeout had seen the yo yo coming and threw two really fast balls at Cat Noir while using the bat to try and break Ladybug's yo yo so she couldn't take his bat.

"Cat Noir and I are not going to give up and give you our Miraculous Strikeout, we will fight you all night if we have to." Ladybug told the villain who had laughed over the thought of the superheroes fighting him all night. In his mind they were to weak to have that kind of endurance. He thought they would just give up but he couldn't have been further from the truth. He did succeed at temporarily slowing down the dynamic duo, when he started swinging his bat towards Ladybug causing Cat Noir in his partner's defense to carefully (so he wouldn't accidently destroy the building with his cataclysm that was still active), step out in front of her, hitting Strikeout's baseball bat with his stick. Strikeout had fought Cat Noir to the end of the building's roof, where the hero had lost his balance and begun to fall. Ladybug and Strikeout had quickly jumped down after him, but for different reasons. Ladybug to make sure Cat Noir was going to be okay after taking an unexpected fall from the roof and the Strikeout to try and steal the cat's miraculous.

"You okay, Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked after the hero had hit the ground, but he was not able to reply right away due to Strikeout coming towards him yet again, with the bat using his other hand to throw balls at Ladybug.

"I'm fine mi'lady, but I'm not exactly having a ball." Cat Noir replied, dodging an attack from Strikeout, he was just about to finally use his Cataclysm to destroy the baseball poach when the villain made a quick turn causing the hero to miss the poach and instead hit the building's outer exterior instead.

"Cat Noir! You were supposed to destroy the poach not the building!" Ladybug exclaimed, their battle with Strikeout didn't exactly start out well for them and she was starting to get tired over the battle.

"I didn't mean to miss it Ladybug. Believe me, I would have rather have destroyed the poach. I want this battle to be over to be over just as much as you." Cat Noir, said, while he and Ladybug were using their respective objects to stop the baseballs from hitting them.

"So Ladybug and Cat Noir are finally getting tired, I knew you two won't be able to fight me all night. Strikeout gave Ladybug a smirk, taking to much pleasure in the fact he was able to use the hero's words against her. Your Miraculous, now!" He demanded, quickly swinging his bat.

"Cat Noir come here. I have another plan." Ladybug signaled for her partner to come towards her while catching a baseball with the yo yo string at the same time.

"So what's the plan now, Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked, hoping this time they would be able to carry out their plan correctly, this time. She was not able to explain the plan though when a familiar beeping sound came from Cat Noir's ring, causing them both to sigh.

"Just go and-" Ladybug started to say, but stopped mid sentence when she got hit by a baseball.

Cat Noir had than started to run towards Strikeout to get the bat. Hitting him with baseballs was one thing but hitting the one he loved with super hard and fast baseballs was another. His attempt was completely halted though when Ladybug grabbed his tail.

"Just go and retransform, kitty. I can handle him for a few minutes on my own." Ladybug looked to Cat Noir and then to Strikeout who had threw another ball, this one hitting Cat Noir.

"Wish I could stay and help fight mi'lady, but unfortunately I've got to run, fast." Cat Noir said, running at full speed to get off the street so he could retransform. He felt bad about having to leave Ladybug to fight alone, especially since his mistake with the cataclysm was the reason for his retransformation, but mistake or not it did happen. The only thing he could do now was to quickly transform again to get back out on the 'battlefield' to help Ladybug catch the akuma so they could end the battle.

When Cat Noir had returned, the street was covered with even more baseballs, and a few windows were also broken out of some of the shops that were on the furthest end of the street.

 _Where are Ladybug and Strikeout?_ Cat Noir thought when he arrived on the street, with neither of them to be seen, he then decided to look up and that is when he spotted them. Once again they were on top of another building. He knew how Ladybug could have gotten up there, but he was puzzled on how Strikeout was getting up on roofs. He knew that wasn't important at the moment though, getting himself on top of the roof to help Ladybug finish the fight was his ultimate goal for the moment.

Cat Noir had reached the roof of the building just in time to help Ladybug dodge off the baseballs that were thrown by Strikeout.

"You sure do how to make an entrance Cat Noir, but it's good to have you back." Ladybug said, after seeing her partner's entrance. She knew he was going to come back and help her, but his arrival couldn't have happened at a better time.

"Making grand entrances and helping you, are some of my best specialties mi'lady." Cat Noir winked at Ladybug, causing her to sigh.

"How about helping yourselves out by handing over your Miraculous." Strikeout stated, throwing more balls at the duo, who quickly started using their stick and yo yo to dodge and catch as many as the could.

"What am I going to have to do to make you two give me you Miraculous?!" Strikeout shouted, starting to get angry over the fact that Ladybug and Cat Noir had no interest in giving up on the fight. He then grabbed some more balls and started using his bat hoping to hit the two hero's, who once drew their stick and yo yo to continue what had been a really long fight.

When the battle had first started putting an end to the baseball game, the sky had been blanketed in orange red and yellow, since then the colors had dimmed and faded and the sky had quickly turned into a light purple which was now slowly started to reveal the first stars of the night.

"Cat Noir, I'm going to use my lucky charm now. I should have used it sooner." Ladybug said to her partner after he had just been hit by more baseballs, trying to protect her from being hit.

"Using it sooner may have prevented a few bruises, but there's no time like the present." Cat Noir replied to the statement, using his stick as a sword to combat Strikeout, who was coming after him with his bat again.

"Lucky Charm! Ladybug threw her yo yo up in the air, and was a little surprised by what she had received.

"A baseball bat? What are you planning on doing with that, mi'lady"? Cat Noir asked, dodging another baseball that was thrown by Strikeout, while he was trying to make it over towards Ladybug. She however did not answer the question right away though, instead she was observing their surroundings and Strikeout trying to decide how she and Cat Noir should use their baseball bat.

"Cat Noir, we both agreed that the akuma has got to be in his baseball bat. Since his ultimate goal is your and my Miraculous, I'm going to use this baseball bat to challenge Strikeout to a winner takes all baseball game."

"Are you sure you want to take a gamble like that?" Cat Noir asked Ladybug, hoping that if they went with this plan that she was a good baseball player, but yet at the same time, he also had the confidence in the fact that if she was willing to suggest such a plan, that she must have some good skills in the game of baseball.

You're not turning into a scaredy cat are you, Cat Noir?" Ladybug smirked at her partner, who did not seem to find the pun as funny as she did.

"Why don't you leave the jokes and the puns to me? Your's are a little lacking, no offense."

"Fine with me, especially since I haven't given you your part of the plan of the yet."

"What do you want me to do, Bugaboo?"

"Cats are usually good at sneaking up on people, so while I am challenging him to my winner takes all game of baseball, you are going to quietly sneak up on him take his baseball bat, then throw it to me so I can release the akuma then we will finally be able to end this battle." Ladybug explained the rest of the plan to Cat Noir who agreed without hesitation.

"This kitty is ready when you are."

"Hey Strikeout! You've been having fun challenging us all evening with your baseball game, now I want to challenge you to a game, the winner gets Cat Noir and my Miraculous." Ladybug told Strikeout, standing in a batter's position with her baseball bat.

"I accept your challenge Ladybug, you won't stand a chance against me." Strikeout proudly proclaimed, taking a baseball out of his pouch. Strikeout was so focused on winning Ladybug's challenge along with getting a ball to pitch to her, that he did not notice that Cat Noir had quietly but quickly, taken his baseball bat from him.

"Nooooo. That was a foul play, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Strikeout yelled, grabbing two baseballs to throw at each of the hero's.

"Thank you, Cat Noir." Ladybug thanked her partner, as she caught the baseball bat, She then set the bat down on the ground to release the akuma.

"Stall him, Cat Noir, until I release this akuma."

"Anything for you, mi'lady." Cat Noir said, picking up a few baseballs hoping to stall Strikeout with a game of catch.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug exclaimed, tossing her baseball bat up in the air, restoring all of the destruction that been done during their fight. The demolished old abandoned building had become whole again, all of the baseballs had been removed from the streets along with the balls on the building's roof that they were currently on and Strikeout had transformed back into Coach Homer.

"Pound it!" The two super hero's fist bumped, the battle now over, much to the delight of both Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Once Ladybug had jumped off the building and had safely landed on the sidewalk that was by the building, Cat Noir had extended his stick to allow the currently confused coach, to slide down it so he could also land on the sidewalk.

"How did I get up there?" Homer asked, once the trio was all back on sidewalk."

You got akumatized by Hawkmoth and you turned a super villain, but everything is alright now." Ladybug explained, watching as Justin Homer's face turned from a look of confusement to a look of shock.

"I always tell the kids on my baseball team, to set a good example by playing fair, being respectful to their team mates and leaders. If I turned into a super villain, I set a horrible example for my team. What am I going to do know?" The coach said, feeling awful about the trouble he had caused. Even though he turned into Strikeout, the transformation wouldn't have happend if the other coaches had kept their mouths shut instead of starting a fight.

"No one is perfect, coach. You can't be the cat's meow all the time." Cat Noir tried to brighten the mood of the coach who was still feeling down about what had happened. He was still wondering what the team was going to think of him after this.

Ladybug was also about to chime in, but she didn't due to realization that she was about to transform back, into Marinette.

"I would stick around, but neither of you can see me without my mask."

"I would like to." Cat Noir said, he was really curious about who the masked lady was, even more so then she was about him.

"Not a chance. It's time for me bug out!" Ladybug said, making her exit from the scene, leaving Cat Noir and Coach Homer standing on the sidewalk.

"Thank you for the encouragement Cat Noir, you do have a point about not being able to be the cat's meow all the time. We can always learn from our mistakes, so I guess I can use this as a learning experience for myself." Homer said with a laugh, thinking it was kind of humurous for a super hero with the name of Cat Noir, to use a phrase like the cats meow. Cat Noir was glad that the coach was finally starting to feel a little better about the situation. He was usually so happy and always encouraging to the members of his team and also towards others, especially towards kids.

"Helping out is part of our duty as super hero's, but you can always count on Ladybug and Cat Noir to help brighten your day.. or night." Cat Noir paused mid sentence looking from the coach to the stars in the sky.

"I can say in all honesty that is a duty you and Ladybug do well. I'm going to head home now and see if my wife is there. She was at the game, so she must be worried sick about me. Have a good night, Cat Noir." Homer complimented the hero and his partner (even though she wasn't there) before walking towards his home.

"Have a good night, coach." Cat Noir replied, as he also started walking only he was going to the baseball field. Since his father had arranged a photo shoot with the baseball team to happen right afte school, he had left his school book bag in the bleachers where he had been sitting with Marinette, Alya and Nino, instead of bringing the bag right back home.

 _I'll just go back to the field and get my bag then walk home. Father is probably starting to wonder where I am, especially since he knew I was at the game when Hawkmoth decided to akumitize someone._ Cat Noir thought, hiding behind a tree to transform back into his usual identity as Adrian.

After the transformation, Adrian had continued his walk to the ball field, looking at the twinkling stars in sky. The evening really had not turned out at all like he had expected, with his father planning a last minute photot shoot, the game having to come to an abrupt end, a battle that invloved getting hit by a lot of baseballs by someone he knew personally and his failed cataclysm made for a tiring evening to say the least. He was looking forward to getting home and resting for the night, so he could wake up the next day, feeling rested and ready to (with Ladybug's help) take on whatever challenge Hawkmoth was going to throw at him.

 **A/N On that note Strikeout comes to a close. I really enjoyed writing for a new fandom and do want to write more Miraculous stories in the future, because this one was a lot of fun! I am collaborating with PierceTheVeils and her team of cowriters to write Ace attorney Investiations 3 Miles Edgeworth: End Of An Era so when you are looking for your next fanfic to read, visit PierceTheVeils page to read our collaboration.**


End file.
